


When Worlds Collide

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Series: Adopted Sherlock Fanfictions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Collage, F/F, F/M, High School, Hunting, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Mentions Child Abuse, More - Freeform, Rating May Change, Siblings, Teen fic, Teenagers, age change, younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg, and Johns parents are killed so they go to live with Bobby and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Family

**Author's Note:**

> I changed their ages from 6 to and 10 to 9

“John, Bobby.” The officer said

“Hello are these the four boys?” John Winchester asked officer Derickson 

“Yes this is William Holmes he goes by Sherlock a lot, then this is John Watson. They are both four so two years younger than Sam. Then these two are Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade they are both nine so a year younger than Dean.” Derickson answered.

“Alright well I am the one taking in William and Mycroft. And Bobby here is taking in John and Greg. Also may I talk to you in private officer?”

“Um yeah.” The officer said and started walking, but was stopped by two scared little boys.

“You're going to leave us and forget us aren't you?” William said almost crying

“Never! I’m going to leave you with two people I trust more than anything. They helped me a lot with some cases like yours. I'll come visit as often as I can. I promise.”

“Really?” Sherlock and John said at the same time.

“Really! Now can I go talk to John?”

“Yeah we guess so!” John and William shouted at the same time.

“Good.” He said with a smile

After John Winchester and Officer Derickson were out of ear shot of the others Derickson turnt to John. “So what'd you need to know?”

“You said the case was like some we've helped you with before?”

“Yeah the kids said the saw something supernatural like.”

“Such as?”

“Such as they saw the thing that killed their parents. It was human, but had pure black eyes such as demon eyes.”

“You got the files?”

“Yeah, here you go I best be letting you boys settle down.”

They walked back to the six kids and Bobby. “Alright I'll see you guys when I can ok?” Derickson asked the four he'd brought. “Yeah but will you find that thing that killed our parents?” William asked almost calmly, but still scared half to death. “I won't stop until I do!” Derickson promised as he hugged the two little boys and then Greg and Mycroft. “Watch after them you two ok?” He asked Greg and Mycroft. “Ok!” They both said. And with that Derickson was gone.


	2. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tells a secret. John ends up a dad to Sherlock. They find their homes. This is also a sad chapter.

“So what do you boys say we all go back to my place get us all some super, then John and Greg can go back with Bobby to his place?” John Winchester asked the six boys and Bobby.

“Ok!” The four said followed by Sam and Dean  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they all got to the Winchesters John showed Sherlock and Mycroft where they'd be sleeping.

“William oh sorry Sherlock right?” John said

“It's ok I'm fine with being called William from you.” Will said pointed to John but he meant Sam, Dean, John, and Bobby.

“Alright William, you will be sharing a room with Sam here!” John said smiling at the fact the boy was accepting this. As they came to a door with a superhero poster on it John opened it and said. “This will be your room that side has your dresser, bed, closet, and a desk for you. Then this is Sams stuff over here.” 

“Ok.” Will said going to his side and just sitting there up against the corner of his bed.

“Will what's wrong?” John asked going to sit with the boy and Mycroft followed.

“N-nothing please don't hurt me.” William said shuttering in fear.

“I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Did someone else hurt you Will?” His only response was a slight nod. “Who?” John said trying not to pry.

“Mummy and father.” Sherlock said sniffling and leaning into the hug John was now giving the little boy.

“No one will hurt you two now I promise.”

“They hurt them to!” Sherlock said pointing to John and Greg.

“Well you'll all be in good hands now I promise.”

“You make a lot of promises.” Will said with a little laugh.

“Yes I guess I do how about I'll work on that while you help me make super?”

“Ok!” Sherlock said grabbing the hand being held out to him by his new father figure.

John showed them all to Dean and Mycrofts room. “Myc this will be yours and Deans room. Your stuff is over there his is over here. Tomorrow us six will go out and get you two some clothes.”

“Ok!” Mycroft said   
&&&&&&&&&&&&

After William and John cooked super they served it at the table. And he had to say his thought for Williams sake. “Will, Myc I don't care what you call me but I want you two to know its ok if you want to call me dad.”

“Alright.” Mycroft said uncertainty 

“Dad?” William said confused

“It's another term for a father.” John answered

“Oh ok.”

“The same goes to you two.” Bobby said directed at John and Greg

“Ok!” He got a more positive response from the two. Then since they finished dinner Bobby took them home and showed them their rooms.


	3. Let's Go Shopping Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go shopping. They call John and Bobby dad.

When Bobby got John and Greg to his house he showed them to their rooms. “Greg here's your room!” he said coming to a room with a sports poster on it. “And then right here across the hall is your room John!” He said opening the door that had a Batman poster on it. 

“Thank you… Dad!” John hesitated to say.

“Yeah dad thanks!” Greg said

“I'm glad you two like it well go shopping tomorrow for some clothes and toys.” He told them smiling.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning John went to get the boys out of bed and the only one awake was William. “How did you sleep Will?” He said going and sitting on the little boys bed and holding him close.

“I didn't.” Will sounded scared.

“Why not son?” 

“Cause every time I closed my eyes I saw them being… Being m-murdered.” Will was now crying into Johns shoulder.

“Shh it will be ok. I'm here now. I'm right here. Why don't we wake up the rest I already cooked breakfast?” He said lifting Sherlock up and standing up with the little boy drew to his chest.

“Alright dad.” Will said snuggling into the hold.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Sherlock and John woke the rest of the boys they all went down stairs to eat. John had made eggs, bacon, and had orange juice for them. When the boys were finished John figured it was time to go shopping for some clothes.

“Alright boys lets go to The Corner Store and get you some clothes, toys, and some other stuff.”

"Ok Will, go with Sam and get buckled in a booster seat. Sam Dean you two chose which one gets front and which gets back.” He told the boys.

"Mycroft can have front dad!” Dean said 

“Alright then go get in the Impala.”

When every on was buckled in Dean was behind Mycroft. Sherlock was in the middle and Sam was behind John.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once at The Corner John had Will and Mycroft pick out clothes. Will picked out a lot of superhero and little kids shirts. While Mycroft picked out button down shirts, some sports shirts, and a few band shirts for kids. They also got dress pants, shorts, and jeans, hoodies, and shoes. They spent at least two hundred dollars in the clothing section.

Next they went to the toys section they both got sets of DC and Marvel superheroes. They also got a few sports balls, bikes, and some other toys. Then they got some children's books and books for Mycroft and Dean. They also got some new video games for the kids. In all it came up to six hundred dollars, but it didn't matter they needed it plus the boys inherited their parents money and John, Greg, Williams, and Mycrofts parents were rich of course Will and Mycs parents were the richest. 

“We don't have to wear suits?” Will questioned their new dad.

“No not unless you want to.” He answered. “Also tomorrow the adoption papers are being filed I know you've only been with us for a day, but it felt right.”

“Yay!” Will screamed as they reached the car.


	4. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam get up you have school today!” Will said shaking Sam the following morning.
> 
> “Alright I'm up.” He said and raced Sherlock and John down to breakfast where John and Bobby were waiting.
> 
> “Sherlock, Johnny I got called into work so can you two behave for Bobby?” John asked the two four year olds as he got the other for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I updated if I don't update once a week just bug me and I'll update.

A few weeks after the boys showed up, John officially adopted Sherlock and Mycroft. After John adopted them Bobby officially adopted Greg and John. The boys always hung out together. On Thursday November sixteenth the day the four boys were adopted, and a week before thanksgiving the two families got together for their normal diner and family time at the Winchesters. John and Greg decided to change their last names to Singer, and Sherlock and Mycroft decided to change theirs to Winchester. Which John and Bobby were happy about.

Bobby was entertaining all the boys except Sherlock after supper. Sherlock was in the kitchen with John helping do the dishes when little John came in. “Willy, uncle John can I help?” He asked coming in.

“Yeah sure Johnny let me get you a chair and you can help Will dry.” John said grabbing another chair. After thirty minutes the dishes were done and both boys were in need of a bath from their food fight. “Come on you two let's go get you cleaned up. Will why don't you go get towels for you two. Johnny why don't you go get your guys pajamas that are laid out. Then both you meet me in the bathroom.”

They went got the stuff then went to the bathroom. Once they were both clean they went to Sam and Sherlock's room where the other four boys were. 

"Hey Will, Johnny, do you guys want to play uno with us?” Dean said holding up a pack of uno cards.

“Yeah,” they both said and the six boys sat in a circle on Sam and Wills floor and played uno until bed time

“Boys you guys need to get some sleep four of you have school tomorrow.” John said coming into Sherlock and Sams room. Greg, Dean, and Mycroft went to their room since Greg was staying on a air mattress in there and a John was staying on an air mattress in Sam and Sherlock's room. “So Sam, Sherlock, John why don't I read Treasure Island tonight, I know it's all of your favorites.” He said then read the book to them.

John and Bobby went and talked some more before turning in for the night, Bobby to the guest room and John to his.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“Sam get up you have school today!” Will said shaking Sam the following morning.

“Alright I'm up.” He said and raced Sherlock and John down to breakfast where John and Bobby were waiting.

“Sherlock, Johnny I got called into work so can you two behave for Bobby?” John asked the two four year olds as he got the other for breakfast.

“Yeah, what are we doing today?” They asked Bobby.

“Well I was thinking we could go to the movies.”

“Yay!” The two said

“Sherlock, quieter.” Mycroft said immediately getting after his brother.

“It's alright Myc their four.” John said to him which caused Sherlock to stick his tongue out at his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Also please leave kudos if you like the story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
